A True Miracle
by Candy-Lips
Summary: Eriol, the famous rock, was in a plane crash. Tomoyo his 1 & Only love was told he'd never remember her again, now just as she has started to move on,a Miracle has happened he remembers...so what is to become of them?Their going to need a true miracle to


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters form CCS, if I did I would be working on more episodes not writing them on here. ============================================================= Author note: ENJOY & R+R! - Please also do note this is my first ff!!! ============================================================= ~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~____..::CHAPTER 1::.____~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~!*~  
  
Eriol sat in his wheel chair, frightened he felt as if he had just been born. So many questions drifted across his frail mind.  
  
"Eriol, Eriol I'm over here to your left" a soft, females voice whispered inside his ear.  
  
He looks over to see a beautiful petite Japanese girl standing before him; she looked almost even more nervous than he did. "What am I doing here? What is this place?" he asked, trying his hardest to look friendly.  
  
She didn't reply, she stood in front of him in complete silence. Her bottom lip started trembling; she put her small hand over her mouth and began to cry.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry was it something I said? I'd tell you my name.except I don't know what it is"  
  
"WHY? Why you Eriol, why the one I love?" She cried in anger and frustration, another girl ran into the room, like she was on an important mission she was very beautiful too, dark emerald eyes and soft hazelnut colored hair, however not as pretty as the first. She looked down at Eriol in deep concern.and switched her head away quickly.  
  
"Tomoyo it's too soon, just wait and let the doctor inform him on whats going on. Please come"  
  
"Tomoyo is that your name? Its very pretty" Eriol told her, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen "I didn't mean to hurt you?" he told her trying his hardest to inform her he was sane, although he wasn't confident he was himself. She started in his eyes for a long second, he looked into her deep violet eyes as well, he knew he'd seen them before but where he had was the question, they seemed so familiar and yet so distant.  
  
She looked away and shook her head in disappointment as she headed for the door.  
  
Moments after she had left a man walked into the room, he looked as if he was in his late 60's.  
  
"I-I Know who you are!" Eriol informed him with excitement  
  
"You're a doctor, I can tell by your uniform"  
  
"Very good" the old man said with a tiny laugh, he sat down in the chair next to him.  
  
"My name is Dr Phillip Edwards, but you can just call me Dr Phil. I've come to tell you whats going on" he said with a warm and a relaxing friendly smile.  
  
"What is going on?" Eriol asked scratching his head  
  
"Well how about I start by telling you, who you are?"  
  
"Please do" Eriol said  
  
"Well" he started  
  
"Your name is Eriol, you are 18 and engaged. You come from Japan; right now you are in Los Angeles, America, you came here on a plane on tour (you were a rock star) half way on the flight over the plane you were on crashed, sadly you happened to be the only person injured. You have brain damage, however the only thing you're not going to remember is some of the important people in your life, and some of the important memories, besides that you should remember everything else and most other people once you come in contact with them once again"  
  
*long pause*  
  
"So. all this happened to me?"  
  
"Yes all of it"  
  
"How long ago?"  
  
"Three weeks to be exact, some of your friends have come to visit you."  
  
"Was that them in here before??"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Oh she was beautiful, was she a friend of mine?"  
  
"*laughs* for a matter of fact she was a little more than your friend, she was and is your fiancé, like the rest of your friends I don't think they have come to terms with all of this"  
  
"I see. Will she be coming back?" Eriol asked him with a most hopeful look across his face.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Tomoyo I must say I'm more than happy you chose to come out with us tonight, we all really do hate to see you moping around like you have been" Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo tried to smile. "I can't keep going in there every day to see him like, that. I have to say, if I go in there one more time I think I'll.I don't know, it's driving me insane I don't know what to think, I'm even starting to think I may be even more clueless than him"  
  
"Well, don't think about him anymore, let tonight be your night, don't let him bring you down, now see that guy over there, go approach him have some fun Tomoyo." Meiling told her with a sly expression  
  
"I can't do that! What about."  
  
"No, none of us want to hear that, just go out give us all a break and have some fun at least for a while"  
  
"Meiling, she is engaged!" Sakura cried  
  
"Oh, Sakura please...give me a break"  
  
"I can not do that, and not just because of the reason I'm engaged, because of the reason I'm in love. I love and would never want to do anything to hurt him ever"  
  
"Tomoyo this is stupid, look at it this way the guy has no idea who you are, right now in his eyes you may be a fried chicken called Ed. Every single moment and memory the two of you have shared is erased from his brain, maybe its just time you moved on"  
  
"Meiling? How on earth can you be so inconsiderate? Did it ever cross your mind that."  
  
"No you know what Sakura I think she just maybe right"  
  
"Right? RIGHT? How can that possibly be right? So maybe he doesn't remember you, but you know who he is and your in love, isn't that enough?"  
  
"That what I thought too. Guess I was wrong. Meiling is right its time to move on, although I probably won't find another rock star"  
  
"Did that ever matter?" Sakura asked astonished  
  
"No love did, and it's no longer there"  
  
Tomoyo walked off with Meiling leaving Sakura and Li to sit at the table with astonished looks on their faces. Tomoyo knew this was wrong, 'but what is there left for me to do?' She asked herself in pure confusion.  
  
"Over there" Meiling pointed a guy sitting by himself at a table in the far left corner. He was tall dark and handsome, he had deep brown controlling eyes, the kind that asked all sorts of favors, mostly the kind any girl couldn't say no too, he was the kind of guy you see on the front cover of a magazine or in a movie.  
  
"Go get him!" Meiling cried in delight.  
  
Tomoyo was nervous, but she wasn't going to let her worst of fears get to her in anyway possible.  
  
She sat in the seat next to him crossing her legs one over the other trying to look as mature as possible.  
  
"Hey" she said sweet tone trying to sound quite and mysterious. He looked up from the large New York Times he was reading and looked at her small pretty face.  
  
"Well, hello.& what do we have here?" he said as he folder the large news paper and placed it on the mosaic tiled floor.  
  
"I was just wondering if you maybe like to go dance?" she asked him with a flirtatious grin.  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes, for a second "You have a boyfriend?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"I see guilt in your eyes" He told her with a small wink, she blushed in embarrassment and shock, that he was able to see right through what she was trying so hard to hide.  
  
"Guilt? Well I most certainly don't!" Tomoyo cried  
  
"Really? Oh I am sorry, however is hard to imagine a beautiful girl like you single, so you still want to dance?" he asked her looking straight into her eyes, it was one of those controlling looks the kind she knew she'd have to say yes to, even if she said know he con her into it anyway.  
  
"Of course" she said with a fake smile as he took her tiny hand in his large masculine one.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Li decided it was time to go and see Eriol; after all they'd only been best friends since the age of six. He poked his head in, Eriol sat in his wheel chair with a sack of letters.  
  
"Fan mail huh?" Li asked with a grin. Eriol turned his head from the bright pink card.  
  
"Li.Li, its you isn't it!" Eriol asked with excitement.  
  
"You know who I am?" said in reply with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Yes, I do! The doctors did some tests on me, they say that the amount of damage I had on my brain was incorrect they say, it's nowhere near as bad as they thought, and within days I should be able to remember everything! And faster if I'm shown some photo's of memories with those people. I also remember Tomoyo isn't this great?" Eriol told him in excitement.  
  
"Tomoyo huh? Wonderful" Li said dryly with a long sigh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ That's chapter one finished! I hope you all liked! Think I should continue? Please do review, you may flame if you want. Also what do you think? E+T forever or not? 


End file.
